Japan x Reader Meeting You
by OhimeChama
Summary: This is all a simple day for you, reader-chan, not until you notice that smexy Japanese man on your side as your seatmate for the day in the bus 3 what will happen next?


A/N Chill! I got this from my DA account

Reader's POV

There you were, sitting on the seat of the bus you were riding on. Why are your days always like this? You would go to your school, study and go home. It always happens. This is your ordinary (I guess) everyday cycle. You're so tired of this! You want something new in your life!

But perhaps, this day will be different from the others.

Why? well, look at your (super) handsome seatmate here in the bus. He's so cool. His dark brown eyes shining every second, and his black hair makes him look so cool. His skin is smooth-looking and he looks a tourist from Japan. Well, you think he's Japanese (Of course)

Then you heard his cellphone ring. He quickly answered the call and put it near his ear.

"Moshi moshi? Hai, watashi wa Kiku desu" (hello? yes, I'm Kiku) He said while nodding. You're right, he's Japanese! You wanted to talk to him, but your confidence is not with you. Your _(e/c)_ eyes were looking down on your lap. You slipped a braided thread of your _(h/c)_ hair at the back of your ear. You really wanted to communicate with him, but you just don't know what to talk about. You mentally cursed your brain for not acting properly today.

You, thinking that you don't want to make any noise while the young man is talking through the call, looked at the scenery through the window. It was foggy, and the streets were wet. And according to your instincts, it's raining (of course) and you don't have your _(f/c)_ umbrella with you. Now you have another thing to mentally curse about.

"Ugh! It's raining again!" you said to yourself. But then, the Japanese man looked at you.

"Nanda? Nanda yo?" (what? What is it?) he asked you in his language as he also looked outside. "Sore wa, futatabi ame ga futte iru"

You looked at him with wondering _(e/c)_ eyes. What in the alien's world is he talking about? Apparently, you didn't know what he told the rain earlier. So much on sleeping on every Japanese classes.

"Ah, are you okay sir?" you asked him in English. You smiled in your thoughts for sparking up a conversation with a stranger. Perhaps your teacher will give you an A+ for doing that_boldly_.

He returned your look with his dark chocolate eyes. His lips were moist and pinkish. Oh you could just kidnap him and kiss him within hours~ But enough fantasies. "Hmm? Kimi wa _(Nationality)_?" Again, you didn't understand a word he said.

"P-pardon me?" you said, this time, shaking a little bit. His voice was so masculine and calm. This only one thing and that, made your spine chill.

He got a book and he read through the pages. His hands stopped from flipping the leaves and looked at you again,this time, nearer.

"Are you _(Nationality)_?" You wanted to melt and in the same time laugh on your seat. The way he tried to speak English made you laugh. But then, his effort matters.

"Are you _(Nationality)_?" he repeated his question. You forgot, you didn't answer! You just nodded and shyly showed your pearly whites. You saw his snow-like cheeks shift into the color of crimson red. He looked so cute!

"Are you a tourist?" it was then your turn to ask him, and you did. He also nodded and smiled at you. Thump thump. Oh gosh, your heartbeat went faster and you felt your blood rising to your cheeks.

He again looked through the pages and turned to your face. "What's your name?"

"Ah... Me?" you asked him back, pointing at yourself. "I'm _(f/n)_ _(l/n)_. My friends just call me _(nickname)_. How about you?"

He looked at your eyes with his. "I'm Kiku, Kiku Honda. Prease carr me Kiku," using his calm and polite voice, he sent your heartbeat faster and faster and you felt butterflies forming in your tummy. You felt a tiny explosion in your chest as he smiled at you.

=====Time skip brought to your by ze awesome Gilbird=====

While you two were in the bus, you two talked about stuffs about your lives. You then knew that he can talk English fluently (somehow), personal space is IMPORTANT to him and he was only (legal boyfriend age to yourself) years old! Through the ride, he seemed so calm and polite. He was quite a gentleman.

You then quickly noticed that _(school name)_ was a block away already. You didn't want to leave him on the bus, and you didn't want to stop at your school. You felt that there was something that was so... so... special about him.

You wanted to know more about him, but there was no time left...

Waking you up to reality, Kiku tapped your shoulder. He reached out a pink sakura-shape paper "Etto... _(f/n)-san_, here's my emair address and my phone number. Carr me if you want to tarlk to someone," he told you as you gentle smirked at him.

"Sure, I'll call you," you then swiftly stood up from you seat and the bus halted. You looked back at him and waved a goodbye to your new friend (love interest if you want to) Kiku.

As you stepped out of the vehicle, you saw him holding out a _(f/c)_ paper on the window. "Konnichiwa _(f/n)-san_!" was written on it. You saw a smiling chibi drawing on the lower part of the paper. You smiled at his actions as you felt puppy love rising up in the air and in your throat.

Without hesitations, as the bus ran away, you dialed his number and sent a message.

"Hi Kiku. Let's talk," you walked around the block, seeing _(school name)_ as your cellphone vibrated on your palm.

"Sure, anything for you _(f/n)-san_,"

The End, I guess?


End file.
